


El repostero y el friki

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Soulmates mention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: El amor es mágico.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	El repostero y el friki

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot participando en el Reto Literario del Grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu  
> Me tocaron las palabras: Otaku, Virgen y Fogata.
> 
> Que lo disfruten
> 
> Besitos Lunares.

Souls

Sasuke Uchiha era perfecto, eso decían los rumores, y quizás el los confirmaba. Perfectas calificaciones, talento para diversas áreas de la escuela, atractivo, presidente del consejo estudiantil, etc.  
Vaya, un partidazo, pero la cuestión es que él no era perfecto, tenía un “defecto”. Era un otaku de closet. Le encantaba la animación de su país, los mangas, las convenciones a donde iba con algún disfraz para no llamar la atención y que lo descubrieran.  
Otro rumor alrededor de él es que era un playboy, que tenía una chica diferente cada semana, y que algunas veces lo habían visto salir de algún hotel de lujo con alguna señorita que iba sonriendo satisfecha. ¡Ja! Mentiras y tonterías. Él era virgen, su hermano mayor le había dicho muchas veces que solo alguien que pudiera amar todo de él, desde su exterior y hasta su interior merecía el sagrado regalo de su corazón y su intimidad. Y Sasuke aceptó ese sabio consejo, el amor vendría en forma de hombre o mujer, y ese amor le amaría con sus rarezas, defectos y virtudes y entonces Sasuke daría todo de sí para esa persona especial.  
Luego de la escuela Sasuke corrió a casa, tenía en mente ver el nuevo episodio de la serie que había descubierto en sus navegaciones en foros. Y, estaba ansioso por saber que seguiría en el episodio del día ya que una semana antes había quedado en el clímax de una pelea increíble. Divagando en sus pensamientos, teorías, etc., no se dio cuenta que iba directo a la transitada calle.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! –un moreno brazo lo detuvo y lo apretó contra su pecho.  
Cuando Sasuke alzó la cara unos ojos azules le fulminaban con claro regaño.  
-Debes tener cuidado, ¿¡en que estabas pensando!? ¡Pudieron arrollarte!  
Sasuke se apartó bruscamente del hombre rubio y le fulminó con la mirada.  
-No me grites, dobe. No sabía que eras perfecto y nunca te equivocabas –Sasuke respondió con soberana soberbia y altivez provocando que el rubio se apretara el entrecejo.  
-No sé ni para que me molesto con un teme como tú, debí dejar que te hicieran papilla presumida en la calle. ¡Agh! Como sea, me largo, ojalá tengas más cuidado la próxima vez, niño presumido.  
Al azabache muchacho le tembló la ceja de la ira por los insultos del rubio y lo siguió.  
\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?  
El rubio solo lo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta que Sasuke le jaló con fuerza del brazo.  
-Te pregunté que como me llamaste, so dobe.  
-Te llamé y te repetiré todo: Teme y niño presumido que es lo que eres, ahora si su majestad lo permite me iré a casa, fue un día largo y no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo con mocosos malcriados.  
Zafándose del fiero agarre del muchacho el hombre de ojos azules emprendió camino dejando a Sasuke temblando de ira.  
Por algún motivo, como si hubiese desbloqueado a un personaje de un videojuego, empezó a toparse con el rubio varias veces.  
Día que se veían día que peleaban con sagaces insultos y palabras dichas con mofa.  
Sasuke supo que el rubio se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto, era repostero, tenía su local en el centro y vivía solo.  
Naruto, podía ser despistado, pero se dio cuenta del otaku que era Sasuke y supo más de él, sus aficiones y su familia. Estudiante de la universidad Konoha de la facultad de administración, tenía un hermano mayor y a sus dos padres que se la vivían de luna de miel.  
En uno de sus encuentros Naruto invitó al azabache a su local y le sirvió el nuevo menú agridulce y delicioso té preparado por el mismo. Sasuke le pidió que se sentaran juntos y empezaron una conversación sin insultos, sorprendiéndose de las cosas en común que tenían, los gustos, etc.  
Las reuniones continuaron, así como empezaron a despertar sentimientos en los corazones de aquellos hombres que habían encontrado su complemento en esa alma tan contraria pero tan parecida a sí misma. Naruto empezó a admirar la agudeza y el talento de Sasuke, empezó a encontrar divertidos y estimulantes sus comentarios sarcásticos y su humor ácido. Y, porque no, a ver la belleza interior y exterior del morocho.  
Sasuke por su parte, empezó a sentir tibieza en su pecho cuando la sonrisa de Naruto aparecía para él, sentía color en su monocromática vida cuando Naruto le enseñaba la belleza en las cosas más sencillas, cuando le preparaba postres que jamás saldrían al menú porque eran exclusivamente suyos. Sasuke sentía que algo suave se enredaba en su corazón, sobre todo cuando empezó a notar la belleza de Naruto, su sonrisa amplia, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su piel tostada, la dulzura de su alma que combatía la oscuridad del mundo.  
Ambos cayeron enamorados del otro, flechados por la mortal flecha de cupido.  
Al mismo tiempo nacieron las inseguridades de no ser suficiente para el otro, de ser o muy poco o demasiado frío.  
Naruto tenía miedo, era un simple repostero con nada más que postres y deseos de seguir. No era nada, Sasuke era inalcanzable como una estrella.  
Sasuke, por su parte, temía de sí mismo. Era un ser humano frío y distante, además de un friki de closet que solo se emocionaba cuando veía cosas anime. Naruto era cálido como un sol. 

Se sucedieron más citas, más reuniones y sus sentimientos crecían. Una noche, mientras ambos bebían café Naruto juntó valor.  
-Hey ¿Sasuke?  
Sasuke, perdido en sus pensamientos depresivos, de navidades solitarias y postres sin amor alzó la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, dobe?  
Naruto solo río divertido y negó.  
\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?  
Sasuke sacó su móvil y lo miró.  
-Nada ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a una fogata pre navidad?  
\- ¿Pre navidad? ¿Cómo es eso?  
Naruto sonriente por la curiosidad de su amor secreto asintió.  
-Es una reunión que hago con mis amigos antes de navidad, ya que ellos se van con sus familias y yo me quedo en la ciudad para mis últimos pedidos antes de cerrar la tienda por navidad. ¿Qué dices? ¿Irías conmigo?  
Sasuke ni siquiera lo pensó, no en la cena elegante, con gente falsa y fingidos deseos navideños.  
-Claro. Sería un placer.  
-Excelente, salimos mañana en la tarde, es en las afueras, cerca del bosque.  
Hicieron planes y prepararon todo, ambos pensando en declararse durante la fogata.  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
En el auto de Naruto ambos ocupantes iban charlando mientras se dirigían al lugar, riendo y hablando de tonterías llegaron.  
Cuando ambos bajaron, quizás con el corazón hablando se tomaron de las manos como algo natural. Naruto llevaba en su brazo las mochilas de ambos mientras Sasuke llevaba una cesta con comida que Naruto preparó.  
Los amigos del rubio silbaron sorprendidos al verlo aparecer con el elegante azabache quien iba orgulloso, no sabía porque, pero sentía su corazón rebosar de amor.  
Cuando uno de los amigos del rubio señaló las manos enlazadas, ambos hombres se miraron con sorpresa, luego se rieron y finalmente se besaron. Sin necesidad de más. Sus corazones hablaron por ellos y se entendieron. Eran el uno para el otro.  
Esa fogata fue mágica para Naruto y Sasuke, encontraron a su alma gemela, conocieron lo bello de un amor reciproco y supieron lo intenso que podía ser la intimidad con alguien a quien amabas.  
Fue una noche mágica, y también lo fueron las siguientes noches durante los 40 años de un largo matrimonio que dio como fruto 3 hijos y muchos nietos y uno que otro bisnieto.  
Las almas de esos dos se encontraron y se fueron juntas al más allá.  
Siempre juntas.


End file.
